Arlekt
Arlekt are sapient reptiles from Rakosa, a planet in the Undrishuar universe. They are descended from a Prolacerta-like archosauromorph from Dinoterra's Permian epoch, which were brought to Rakosa by an ancient race that went extinct soon afterwards. Approximately two trillion individual Arlekt exist, and they are currently under the rule of their leader, Carakam. Physiology Arlekt resemble theropod dinosaurs in their basic shape, with many scutes on their bodies. They are 7 meters long, and weigh up to 2 tonnes. The arms are long, while the legs are muscled, enabling them to run at speeds of up to 50km/ph. Arlekt jaws are filled with serrated teeth, designed to slice flesh. They have four fingers on their hands, and three toes on their feet. Arlekt are born with an organic skeleton, but once they reach sexual maturity this is augmented with an exoskeleton of kevlar, graphene, and carbyne. This gives them excellent defense, and prevents them from being weighed down. Artificial chromatophores have also been engineered into this exoskeleton, allowing the Arlekt to blend in with their surroundings. Despite being archosaurs, Arlekt actually favor planets with cool weather. Diet The Arlekt are carnivorous. They are social, cunning and vicious, hunting in packs to take down large prey. This hunting strategy may have led to their sapience. Today, they still hunt using traditional methods, though they do occasionally use firearms. They are well-prepared with their teeth and claws. On suitable colony worlds, they build large livestock farms, often containing dicers. They also feed on synthesized meat, though they prefer natural meat, which is more flavorful. Technology Arlekt are interuniversal, having explored some of Undrishuar and parts of Emenata. However, as this was recovered from a wrecked Bishaurt prototype, they are considered to be merely lower class X, similar to races such as the Vorian. FTL The Arlekt have FTL travel. Spaceships Many types of Arlekt spaceship exist, and it would take a while to list them all. Five main types exist: Private Ships, Colonies, Probes, Transporters and Battlers. Weapons (Ground) *Railrocket: A railgun rocket launcher, commonly used in the field. These are capable of destroying a large tank. * Railrifle: A powerful assault rifle, almost always present in battles, and the most common Arlekt weapon. * Railpistol: A pistol used to kill weaker targets. * Coilrocket: A rocket-launching coilgun. These are extremely powerful. * Coilrifle: A coilgun version of the Railrifle, these are still somewhat common, but not as. * Coilmachine (Heavy): A heavy, powerful machine gun, developed using coilgun technology. * Coilmachine (Sub): Similar to the Heavy Coilmachine, but as a submachine gun instead of a heavy machine gun. * Coilway Railwaygun: A massive railway coilgun, weighing up to 1,900 tonnes. The gun fires explosive shells that can weigh up to 15 tonnes, and is used for destroying large fortifications. However, due to the amount of resources invested into making them, they are rare. * Melee: Arlekt prefer to use their own teeth and claws in melee battle, and these are enhanced by their exoskeleton. They can easily rip apart most foes with their strength, and will sometimes even eat them. Sometimes, graphene and other materials are used to extend their claws. Weapons (Space) *Stargun: Among the most devastating of Arlekt weapons along with the Destroyer, the Stargun is a mile wide mirror used to reflect sunlight onto a certain point on a planet's surface. The Stargun can generate enough power to burn an entire city. However, due to the large amounts of metallic sodium required to make them, they are uncommon. * Torpedo: Space missiles of varying size and power, used to destroy small satellites and ships and cause damage to larger ones. * Destroyer: A massive explosive missile shot from a mass driver. While rare, it is a devastating weapon capable of destroying large cities, islands, and the surrounding areas. However, since Arlekt mass driver technology is still not perfected, they are not as common as hydrogen bombs. * Hydrogen bombs: Hydrogen bombs of varying size and power are used by the Arlekt to target locations on planets. Vehicles *Annelitruck: A long, cylindrical vehicle with many legs. They are made of iron, and are large enough to fit at least 5-10 Arlekt individuals. Annelitrucks are used for transport, whether it is on the battlefield or in an Arlekt city. Communications Most Arlekt communication is not made with actual speech, but rather with devices that translate thoughts into writing. Advanced computer technology and neuroscience ensures that almost no mistakes are made. Culture Religion Most Arlekt are not religious. However, a few of them believe that the multiverse is in fact a computer simulation created by a higher being, which they call Rhigtanus. Entertainment Most Arlekt entertainment consists of virtual reality. Entire virtual worlds have been made, virtually indistinguishable from actual reality. Virtual reality is also used for battle training and education. Sport Hunting is a common sport among Arlekt, though it now usually only targets large, specially bred livestock in preserves, or common megafauna, in order to conserve rarer and endangered species (as many species on their home planet have been wiped out already). Arlekt running races are also a common sport. Crime Arlekt crimes are divided into three categories, known as Non-Violent, Beta-Violent and Alpha-Violent. Non-Violent Non-Violent crimes, as the category name suggests, include crimes that are non-violent, such as drug possession and sale, stealing, and smuggling. These are punished with only minor sentences, such as a few months of imprisonment. Beta-Violent Beta-Violent crimes include minor violence, mostly including assault. The sentences for these crimes are still minor, usually including half a year of imprisonment. Alpha-Violent Alpha-Violent crimes include severe violence, such as purposefully inflicting severe injury, major torture, and murder. These are often punished with torture, and in the case of fatal crimes, are punished by torture, followed by execution. Relations with other races Most contact with the Arlekt has been violent, and only a few races have managed to make peaceful contacts with them. Cybertooth (Mokele) The Arlekt are allied with the Mokele Cyberteeth. Cybertooth (Buru) The Arlekt are at war with the Buru Cyberteeth, though not much fighting has occured. Category:Sapient Beings Category:Reptiles Category:Carnivores Category:Apex Predators Category:Undrishuar Category:Biomechanical Entities Category:Dinoterra Category:Archosauromorphs Category:Arlekt